


Take me with you

by Oddballme



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: They may not seem to be there but they are, This is the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 09:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2807438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddballme/pseuds/Oddballme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This may just sound as ramblings, but what if I told you that everything you believed in as a child or even now is out there. This is what the unspoken truths that your closest friends will tell you to ignore. They will steal you. Maybe they already have. This is the world, take it or leave it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take me with you

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something terrible that I put together. I hope you'll read it and start to really look at what is going on around you. Not only that but I hope that we as humans start to realize what we're doing. I ask you to think, that's all. Enjoy.

We all learn in different forms. It's what makes us, us. But then again there are those of us that don't learn or can't and others who know what they should not. This is a new world each and every second. You can make it in your own image of you can destroy the world of others. It's your choice, one that you can't make mistakes on, but one that can punish you as well. 

My life is in your hands and I may hate you for it, but I can't stop you. That being said your life is my hands as well and I may just seek to end it if I believe you to be interesting enough to kill. 

Take care in the world you build, for whoever, whatever you chose to put in it, it is the thing that can hurt the most. Enemies beware, but friends watch your backs too, there are things that go bump in the night. 

Learn fast.   
They are coming.   
And they'll be here soon enough.


End file.
